


神树桩

by sanmizu



Category: Naruto, R18 - Fandom, narusasu - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 05:56:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanmizu/pseuds/sanmizu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>叔鸣佐→叔鸣x晓助→叔鸣佐<br/>※注意避雷</p>
    </blockquote>





	神树桩

**Author's Note:**

> 叔鸣佐→叔鸣x晓助→叔鸣佐  
> ※注意避雷

自第四次忍界大战结束，神树被从近根的地方砍断，粗粗一个树桩却见不到年轮，白白一个圆，上面产生了很是怪异的现象——长出了花，扭曲着分成三支的花茎，大大的张开红色的叶子，花茎顶长出纯黑的花。对，就像是写轮眼一样的花。密密麻麻，像是把宇智波的所有眼球都排列在一起一样，看得佐助后背一阵寒，这些花开得这么密集，反倒是完全不存在美感只觉得恶心。  
佐助发现这奇异的状况，自然免不了要向鸣人报备一声。他在鹰的脚上绑了信纸和一朵忍着恶寒从树桩上摘下来的花，抚了抚那只鹰，然后看着它展翅飞走。  
在靠近神树桩的地方搭好了临时的住所，佐助捻着手上的另外一朵不及巴掌大的花朵旋转，从侧面看它的模样确实是长了红色的叶，并不像花瓣一样聚在花托上，但是竖直了看，那些叶子就像是花瓣一样，最为艳丽的红，像是鲜血一样。将花凑近，佐助想要研究一下上面三朵形状奇特的花，黑色的花瓣还没有绽开，想要看花蕊的话佐助就必须拨开花瓣。  
将花朵置于地上，佐助掏出忍具包里的苦无从锐利的尖削掉了外层的花瓣，里面就细细两根花蕊，上面细细密密的附着着一层花粉，佐助想要看清楚一些，将花拿近，那些花粉像是感知到了什么一般，尽数脱落，明明没有风却像是被风引导一样扑进了佐助的眼睛。  
“什……”就连合眼都来不及，那些花粉附上了佐助的眼，逼着他引动查克拉显出红色来，另外一只轮回眼也没能幸免一难，住地的帐子被掀起，神树桩上的黑色的花瞬间绽开，花粉统统“被牵引”向佐助，遮盖他的眼睛、包裹住他的身体、续上他的断臂，隐约间，佐助听到了黑绝的声音，他阴森地笑着：“六道给你的东西……你觉得我会让它留着吗？”  
糟了！鸣人……他没问题吧……  
佐助彻底没了意识，花粉像是小虫一般一点点腐蚀着他，等到鸣人到了时候，只看到了蜷在过大的衣服里睡得很沉的佐助。

“……”佐助睁开眼，空气中有消毒水的味道，顶灯的白光有些晃眼，他……这是在医院？  
“你醒啦，佐助。”亮眼的金毛突然探头过来，佐助下意识的伸手挡了一下。  
“真是让人怀念啊，这个年纪的佐助。”那个金毛在说什么？这个年纪的佐助？  
“你还知道我是谁吗佐助？”  
“……”佐助盯着那人看了很久，语气中有些不确定，但心里又莫名的确定：“吊车尾的？”那张脸他虽然没看几年却记得尤其清楚。  
“哎。”被这么称呼似乎很令他高兴，鸣人灿烂得让佐助觉得碍眼，一巴掌糊上去把凑近地笑得“猥琐”的大叔推开。鸣人嘿嘿笑着去给他倒水，那只缠着绷带的手让佐助很是在意。  
“……你的手怎么了？”  
“嗯？”鸣人冲他眨眨眼。  
佐助以为他没听清：“我问，你的手怎么了？为什么要缠着绷带？”  
鸣人稍稍有些困扰地拧眉：“你……不记得了？”  
“我？”佐助一愣。  
“唔，没什么，就是受了点伤，你不用在意。”鸣人伸手去揉佐助的发，被佐助一手拍开，悻悻地收回手，有些尴尬的挠了挠脸：“你先稍微休息一下，我去找一下小樱。”  
说完，鸣人起身拉开病房门就离开了，佐助盯着他的背影许久——“第七代火影”，那家伙，已经成为火影了吗？头发也变短了，声音也变低了，个子和块头都长了，活脱脱一个大叔的模样。他，究竟错过了什么？  
低着头看着自己摊开的双手，关节和掌心还有练剑留下的薄茧，掐了下自己的手背，并不是在做梦。旁边的椅子上叠放着一套衣服，应该是他的吧。扯掉右手背上插着的针头，让里面的药水徒劳地滴在地上，佐助下床去拿自己的衣服，脱了病服换成衬衫，衬衫的袖子长出一截，硬是给他套了个萌袖。不爽地咂嘴暗骂，那个吊车尾的给自己准备的都什么衣服！  
“……所以你觉得佐助君的记忆跟他的身体一样退回到了过去吗？”佐助听到了和鸣人在门外交谈的小樱的声音。  
“……喂喂，不是吧，那现在他退回到哪个时候了？”这个声音是……鹿丸吗？  
“……这个我就不清楚了。也许是在大蛇丸那里找到他的时候？”鸣人猜到。  
“……嗯……鸣人，你探查过佐助身上的查克拉没？”  
“……啊？查过了啊，但是并没有找到神树的查克拉。”  
“……那个我知道。你有感觉到鼬先生的查克拉么？”  
鼬……  
屋内的佐助蹙眉。  
没多会儿，鸣人听到了屋里窗户被拉开的声音，立马扭动门把，屋里的窗帘翻飞，椅子上放着的佐助的衣物被翻动过，唯独少了忍具包。  
杀气！  
小樱条件反射似的挥手击打向身侧的墙壁，鹿丸急忙使出了影子束缚术绑住了握着苦无逼向鸣人的佐助。墙壁应声裂开，不由自主用出全力的两个大人看清偷袭者的时候傻了眼，反倒是那个被偷袭的像是早料到了一般平静。挣脱不开鹿丸的影子，佐助也就僵持着攻击的动作，问道：“我忘记了什么？”  
“你忘记了很多。”鸣人的嘴角扬着，眼睛却没在笑，这样的表情让佐助晃神，这不是他认识的鸣人，那个傻子绝对不会露出这种像是骗子一样的笑来。  
“你是谁。”鹿丸的影子被须佐的骨撑开，鸣人被死死瞪着。  
“不知道。”鸣人苦笑，“现在站在你面前的我，究竟是鸣人，还是一个对你来说完全陌生的人呢……”  
猩红的泪沿着眼眶淌出来，是因为用了须佐的关系？还是被那个意义不明的苦笑刺痛了的关系？

“我们到了。”鸣人带着佐助回到了村角宇智波的住地。那里的大门被换了新的，街道里也维持着原本和平时宇智波一族居住的模样。这里被很好的保存下来了，是鸣人做的么？何必呢……何必要留着这块伤心地。  
“木叶欠你们一个公平的解释。我还在想办法，当年那群长老，因为上了年纪，顽固的厉害，我还在……”注意到佐助明显的低沉，鸣人急忙开口。  
“那又如何？”佐助打断了鸣人的话：“他们已经死了。”  
“……”这样的回答让鸣人咋舌，“至少，不能让他们死的不明不白。这是木叶欠……不，是我欠你的回应。”  
“欠？哼，无聊。”佐助冷哼一声，径直朝自己家走去。鸣人跟在佐助身后，看着佐助的背影，总觉得有些怀念。这个自己追逐了一辈子的身影，当年原来是这模样啊。  
“呐，佐助，现在的你是什么时候的你？你能记得些什么？”鸣人问。  
“毁掉木叶。”佐助没有迟疑：“这个村子不值得用鼬的性命来交换。”  
“是吗？”  
“但是现在又有些不同。”佐助回头去看鸣人：“现在的火影是你。”  
鸣人傻了，这句话是什么意思？是因为自己是火影所以不愿意与自己为敌？还是说佐助他承认现在的自己比他强？亦或是……其他的什么原因。  
两人一直沉默着，直到鸣人把佐助送到了家，站在玄关，鸣人向站在玄关口的佐助道别：“那……明天见？”  
“……”佐助去了鞋踩上木廊，看着鸣人的手收收紧紧不知道在犹豫什么的样子，开口：“你变了。”  
“是吗？我好歹也是会成长的，变老了也很正……”鸣人搔着脸。  
“不是长相的问题。”佐助又一次打断他：“你什么时候变成这么胆小的家伙了？当年想要把我抓回木叶的那个鸣人可不会像你一样，想要做什么却犹豫不决。”  
鸣人抬起头去直视佐助的眼睛。  
“告诉我，我究竟忘了什么。”佐助追问。  
“呃……”突然一下凑近的黑瞳逼得鸣人双颊发红，“我知道了，我都说给你听，从你记忆中的部分开始，全说给你听可以了吧？”  
“嗯。”佐助往后退了两步，“总之你先进来吧。”  
正坐在佐助家客厅的案前，鸣人有些不太自在，大约是因为他除了修缮就没有踏进过这个屋子的关系吧，毕竟佐助又不在。  
放了茶在鸣人面前，佐助在他对面坐下，鸣人清了清嗓子，说了句“那我开始了”就继续着佐助记忆中的部分讲下去。省略掉了不必要的词语，他已经能做到言简意赅的把整件事用尽量简短的句子详细地陈述出来了，这又是佐助所不认识的鸣人。那个经常用着一大堆拟声词不知所云的笨蛋，终究是会有成熟的一天……吗？  
莫名的，佐助觉得有点寂寞。他像是这个世界的外来者，就连这个他自以为最熟悉的人，也陌生得厉害。脑中记忆的空白只是草草写上了鸣人叙述的内容，苍白的可怕，佐助讨厌这样的感觉，这种忘记了非常重要的事情的感觉让他心慌、不甘。  
“吊车尾的，你是不是还有什么很重要的事情没有告诉我。”鸣人语句最后的欲言又止被佐助敏感地察觉到了。  
鸣人无言，又被发现了吗？  
“嗯。是还有一件很重要的事。”顿了顿，鸣人接着说：“本来应该在终结之谷就对你说的，一直没敢说出口……我们，来恋爱吧？”  
确定了鸣人说的是问句，佐助难得露出了惊愕的表情：“你还真是说了些让人意外的话啊……”  
“会吗？”鸣人挠了挠后脑。  
鸣人所说的“重要的事”，虽说是在意料之外，仔细想想又却是在情理之中。这份感情被他藏了多久了？又被鸣人藏了多久？他俩明明是死对头，但偏偏在这件事上心照不宣的谁也不提。“爱”这个字，意外的在年轻时就能挂在嘴边，年纪越大就越难说出口，约莫是了解了那个字背后的重量所以害怕担负或是担心担负不起所以才不说。一句告白卡在喉咙口，不上不下地吊着，几欲脱口而出，下一秒又被源头不明的胆怯拽回去接着挂在那里。  
等待的过程是让人焦躁的，譬如鸣人现在已经第四次抬起茶杯，想再饮一口才发现只能勉强汲得一滴。佐助倒是一副坏心模样佯作严肃的样子看着鸣人坐立不安的模样暗笑。  
“恋爱？那究竟是什么意思你真的明白吗，吊车尾？”佐助拿过鸣人手中的茶杯给他续上，压抑着没让送茶杯去的那只手颤抖：“哪些话该说不该说，现在的你应该分得清吧。”  
鸣人几乎没有丝毫迟疑，脱口而出：“我并不觉得这是不该说的话。”  
“……”这次轮到佐助词穷了，他通红着一张脸，握着茶杯尴尬。他只是半开玩笑地说了一句，没想到这个家伙居然这么认真的回答了：“你知道自己在说什么吗？”  
“我很清楚。”鸣人点头。透蓝的眼中那份坚持一如佐助所熟知的那个冲动的少年。  
“我们是朋……”  
“不是了。”鸣人抢过佐助的话头：“那不过是我欺骗自己的话。这里……”鸣人指向自己的心脏，“它说它不想再听这样劣质的谎言。佐助，我……”  
是你用来欺骗自己的话，又何尝不是我用来欺骗自己的话呢？  
“我知道。你不用说我也知道。”佐助止住鸣人的话，起身，手撑在桌上弯出一个前倾的幅度。得到了想要的答案，鸣人一颗心总算是放下了，刚刚喉间的焦躁似乎只是错觉，稍稍抬了抬手，勾住黑色的发捞得一个更长更深的吻。柔软的嘴唇相互摩挲，像是要诉尽难以说出口的所有绵长的爱意，手指恋上了乱翘却柔软的黑发，纠缠着不愿意松开。突然舌尖上多了淡淡的咸味，鸣人的手勾得就更紧了。  
呐，佐助，为什么你哭了？  
撑着身体的手臂有点酸，佐助的上身轻颤的幅度提醒了鸣人松开手。坐回到座位上，佐助急忙用宽大的袖去抹脸上的泪，泪腺却像是坏了一样，明明并不悲伤也不欣喜，为什么就是停不下来呢？  
“佐、佐助？”鸣人慌张的想要做什么，差一点打翻了还冒着热气的茶杯。  
“不用管我，放着它一会儿自己就会停了。”大约是因为安心了的关系，眼泪不受控制的就下来了，“明明长了年纪，为什么接吻的技术还是烂的一塌糊涂啊。”  
明明长了年纪，明明就是个学会了假笑的骗子，明明就是个虚伪的大人，为什么我还能透过你的眼睛看到年少的你？  
“你、我……”就算是在哭，这个家伙的嘴也还是一样不坦率啊！  
“你说我变成这副模样是因为神树的关系，那应该怎么变回去，把神树毁了么？”因为眼泪暂时还没能停下来，佐助干脆横躺下来，用袖子盖住眼问。  
拿了个软垫垫到佐助头下，鸣人在旁边坐下：“长在树桩上的花似乎已经把神树仅存的查克拉耗干了，现在神树和其他树也没有多大差别了，不过以防万一该是让志乃处理掉了。那些花也交给鹿丸了，现在我们只能等结果出来。”  
“如果没有解决方法呢？”佐助问：“我要这样重新活过？”  
“也许吧。”  
“……”佐助沉默：“那还真是讨厌啊。”  
“嗯？”  
“丢了太多重要的记忆，脑子里空空的，让人不爽。”佐助撇嘴：“第六代火影是卡卡西吧，你就职的时候我在场吗？”  
“怎么突然问这个？”  
“少废话，你只要回答我就好了！”  
“那个时候你在寻找辉夜留下的东西，刚好又有了新的线索所以……”  
“我没在……吗？”  
“不，你在，匆匆瞥了一眼就走了。就是站的位置太远了啊我说。”鸣人笑着伸手去揉佐助的发，对方难得的没有反抗：“要是没有仙人之体感觉不到你的查克拉，我真的会以为你没有来。那么重要的日子要是少了你那也太寂寞了。”  
“这样啊。”佐助有点闷闷不乐：“那真是太好了。”  
“怎么突然就生起气来了？”鸣人不解。  
“我在嫉妒。”佐助突然翻身坐起，按着鸣人的肩把他压倒，跨坐在他的小腹上：“我在嫉妒那个没有错过你的佐助。”  
“但是那个佐助不就是你吗？”鸣人无奈地笑着：“哪儿有嫉妒自己的说法？”  
“你不懂。”佐助附身吻他：“不一样。我记不起来。你说的那些记忆是属于变成这样之前的‘佐助’的，而不是我……”  
“……”鸣人看着还没停下来的眼泪滴下来，紧接着自己脸上一湿，他好像有点明白了佐助口中的“嫉妒”，因为他也开始嫉妒了，嫉妒那个被穿着晓袍的佐助牵挂、暗藏在心的那个自己。  
“抱我，鸣人。”回应那句意料之外的话，佐助提出了更为突兀的邀约，“抱我……”

 

“……还真是突然啊。”鸣人无措地眨着眼。  
“我们彼此彼此。”佐助的手还按在鸣人的肩膀，俯身下去，轻轻的触碰鸣人的嘴唇，像是在试探、在确认。  
“先说好了，你这样做，之后我是不会停下来的。”鸣人克制着不让自己抬手把身上的少年强按到自己身上：“就算到时候你哭着求我我也不会停的说。”  
“呵，别是厉害的还是这张嘴，最后求饶的是你也说不定啊。”佐助被鸣人的话激到，立刻反击。  
“这很难说。”鸣人抬起上身去吻倔强的少年，鼻尖蹭到了佐助有些凉的脸颊，距离的如此之近，只是轻轻的吸气就能嗅到佐助身上的气味。嗯，果然还是在医院待久了，身上有股药水的味道啊。舌头探进了佐助的口中，不熟悉的温度让舌都跟着兴奋起来，佐助双手紧紧拽着鸣人的衣领，将他拉得更近，鼻翼中窜出的温热的气息扫在对方脸上，酥痒的感觉惹得汗毛都跟着竖了起来。鸣人的手放肆地在佐助背上揉搓，弄得衣服起了许多褶皱。  
抚了一阵，鸣人像是觉得不过瘾，大掌在佐助的腰间摩挲了一阵就顺着棉布衣服的衣摆往里探。佐助知道鸣人的体温要比自己高一些，但没想到他的手心会这样温暖，忍住不想要借用取暖又因为他有些粗糙的指腹在皮肤上四处游走碰到了敏感的地方而不愿靠近，像是会被灼伤一样绷紧了身体。触感像是软玉，这样的手感让鸣人很满意，偶尔摸到一条不平整的痕迹，鸣人就沿着它来回多次地揉，引得佐助忍不住轻颤，有些愤愤地伸手去拽他，让他不要再碰那处。  
舌与舌相互交缠着吮吸，泌出咽不下的涎液就任凭它们弄湿两人的嘴唇。才是接吻而已，佐助就感觉自己的身体开始发热，觉得喘不上气了才推了推鸣人的肩膀让他松开自己。鸣人把舌抽出，舌尖牵出细细的涎丝，另一端连在佐助的舌上，没等面色绯红的佐助喘够两口，他就又一次吻了上去，连着佐助吃惊的声音一同咽下。  
身上的衣服究竟是什么时候被高推上了胸口？佐助让鸣人吻得迷糊记不太清。微张着口轻喘着，眼前水气太重让他看不清鸣人的模样，只是试探着去触摸那片金黄的颜色，就摸到了有些扎手的短毛。  
胸口的皮肤也被鸣人的短发挠着，身上疤痕落了留下了淡淡一条痕迹的地方被鸣人用舌舔着，沿着肋下斜着向上。像是在做奇怪的身体检查，佐助去推鸣人的头：“可以了，你……啊！”  
鸣人含住佐助胸前挺立两点的其中之一，用力吮了一下，让佐助忍不住惊呼出声。因为发出了羞人的声音，佐助急忙咬住了自己的手背，之后无论鸣人是舔是咬，他的鸣声都被抑在喉咙。  
“真是可爱的颜色啊，佐助。”鸣人松口，淡色的乳头被他吮得发红，乳尖硬挺的翘着，才是用指腹在尖端摩擦就引得佐助不住的轻颤：“另一边好像也很期待的样子啊，你看，已经立起来了。”  
“笨蛋，这种事你不要说、咿！……”佐助才刚把咬住的手移开，鸣人就掐上了另一边的乳首，带着痛的剧烈的快感几乎要将佐助吞噬，又急忙咬上自己的手背，承住鸣人又一次的吮吸啮咬。像是怕佐助另一边的乳尖寂寞，鸣人没忘用手“贴心”地照顾。  
“唔、不……不要两边一起……啊……”一手去推鸣人的头，另一手去阻止鸣人继续用手指欺负已经泛红的乳尖。  
“这里，已经开始湿了啊……要放出来么？”鸣人的手掌覆上佐助的胯间，轻轻用力按揉就听到了佐助难耐的哼声：“还真是敏感啊，佐助。”  
“明明只是笨蛋吊车尾……嗯，还那么嚣张。”佐助很是不服气的也将手探到鸣人胯间，灼人的温度让佐助忍不住耳尖泛红。拍开鸣人触摸自己的手，佐助跪坐在鸣人两腿间，伸手去解他的腰带。解开了纽扣了拉链，里面深灰平角裤的鼓包也稍稍暗下去一块，用指尖在上面轻轻挠了两下，就听鸣人倒抽一口凉气，鼓包有比刚才要稍微胀大一些。趴下身拽开鸣人的内裤，那根几乎是迫不及待地就弹了出来，因为靠的太近的关系，直接拍到了佐助的颊上。  
“呃，啊，那个……抱歉？”看到佐助额发下明显拧起的眉毛，鸣人的心跟着咯噔一下，慌乱了一阵只突出了两个字。仰头瞥了鸣人一眼，佐助重新将视线落回拍到自己脸上的性器上。  
好大……  
佐助眯起眼，甚是不悦地盯着那个看了半晌，鸣人尴尬地撑地坐着，眼睛不知道往哪里看于是仰头盯着天花板。正在感叹着木头的花纹真是不错的时候，柱顶突然被温软包裹住还被潮暖的东西舐过最顶，酥麻的快感迅速地冲向了四肢百骸，让他舒爽地浑身一颤，低头去看，佐助正握着他的性器往口里送。柱顶的神经最为密集敏感，佐助也不是不是有意，只是用手覆着柱身套弄，口仅是包裹着柱顶吮吸舔舐，舌尖有一下没一下的戳着柱顶的小眼，清液从嘴唇与柱身的缝隙流出，沿着性器往下淌。  
“唔……”鸣人的手不自觉地抓着佐助的发，包裹住自己性器的微凉的手心也被他的温度逐渐捂暖，手法生疏的套弄。果然是因为平时这方面的需求不强烈吗？鸣人不禁怀疑。像是做好了准备，佐助突然一下将鸣人的性器含进深喉，鼻尖蹭着有些腥臊气味的耻毛，又急忙吐出来。  
“好臭……”  
明显是被嫌弃了。鸣人总觉得有点失落，刚刚被深喉的瞬间，因为抵到了深处让佐助不适地干呕，柱顶被挤压得很舒服。还会再来么？  
“不要期待了，我不会再做了。”佐助才说完这句话，鸣人就露出了明显失落的表情。佐助去解自己的衣服，“你躺平就好了，再像那个时候一样我可受不了。”  
那个时候……鸣人愣了下才反应过来佐助说得是和他的初次。那个时候他像是单纯在发泄一样，完全没有在意佐助的反应，但是事后他有好好的反省，而且他们之后又不是没……啊，在晓时的佐助并没有之后的记忆来着……  
“发什么呆。”佐助一脚踩上鸣人的肩膀把他摁倒在地上，骑坐在鸣人的小腹将手指伸进自己口中，沾湿之后正要探进身后，被鸣人制止了。  
“啊……那个，佐助啊，这个还是我来吧……”鸣人张口。  
“你看着，不许动！”一眼瞪回去。  
“可是……”鸣人似乎还打算说什么，佐助却已经将一根手指慢慢推进小穴。  
“唔……”指节一节节深入，接着涎液的润滑勉强探进了身体。  
“……”真是很不妙啊……  
视觉上带来的冲击太大，鸣人觉得自己的下身胀得几乎要炸开，偏偏佐助动作时难免要碰到他的那根，时有时无的磨蹭和触碰几乎要逼疯了他，要是可以的话，他恨不得立马掐开佐助的臀瓣埋身进去，可才光想着这样做会弄疼佐助，就让他硬生生止住了这个念头。漩涡鸣人，遇上了今年最大的难题。不同于烦躁的挠着头的鸣人，佐助这边进行的很慢，生涩的穴口经历过第一次的浩劫，佐助已经决定就算憋死这个吊车尾的也要好好的扩张。  
现在是第二根手指，唾液润滑毕竟还是有限度的，终究是有些干涩，这让佐助不得不把手指抽出来，坐在鸣人小腹上思考着应该用什么润滑。  
早知道就把上衣脱了啊，我个笨蛋！  
鸣人的内心在暴走，见佐助似乎没有帮自己脱的准备，决定自己动手，手一抬，不小心碰到了口袋里装着的之前小樱塞给他的软膏。前些天他患了感冒，鼻涕留个不停，用纸擦的次数多了之后鼻头的皮肤发红干得难受，小樱就拿给他用来保湿的，当时顺口问了这东西是马油来着。被他放包里放忘了，现在正好能用上。用手指挖了一团，探到佐助身后，还在沉思的人并没有注意。  
“佐助，对我还是有戒心一点会比较好。”鸣人突然说道。  
“嗯？为什……你！”佐助不知道鸣人的话由头从何而来，一个问句都没能说完，后穴就突然被撑开。滑腻的马油让鸣人很方便就把手指探了进去，稍稍润了润内壁就又退出来，并了两指往里伸。  
“你住手！喂！听到没、嗯……”鸣人手指在佐助内壁四处按压，然后触到了一处微微凸起的弹软的部分，佐助瞬间就软了腰，睁着惊慌的眼看向鸣人，“什、什么？刚刚你碰到了哪里？”  
“唔，那再来一次？”鸣人非常满意佐助翘着臀趴在自己身上的姿势，一手搂着佐助，让手指在光裸的背上放肆，手指则是又蹭压过刚刚那一处。感觉到柔软的内壁在手指触到那处时会跟着收缩，鸣人轻笑：“喜欢？”  
“闭嘴！”佐助手指绞着他的衣领，头埋在他的肩颈闷闷地发声。  
啊……真是可爱啊。  
虽然也很想看佐助忍耐的模样，但是这样比较方便他动作。  
“我要再加一根了。”  
“……”佐助闷声不理他。鸣人就当他默认了，又沾了点马油在手指上，并了三根手指探进佐助的后穴。佐助闷哼一声，咬上了鸣人的锁骨，力度没有很大，像是小猫一样磨人。  
来来回回抽插了一阵，佐助像是被他磨干净了耐性一样，在鸣人把手指抽出后就不许他再插入了。身下的性器挺立，因为体色淡的关系那根胀血也是透嫩的红。  
嗯，比叔叔的佐助要小啊。鸣人暗自比较了一下。  
佐助见他又开始走神，不悦地拧着眉毛，一手扶着鸣人的性器，另一手撑在鸣人的小腹，慢慢地坐了下去。  
“唔……”嫩肉紧紧缠着鸣人的性器，慢慢的被硬棒顶开，直接捣开了深处的软肉，大约是蹭到了深处敏感的地方，佐助闷哼了一声下身扭动了几下像是在顶弄什么，大腿痉挛着泄了身。无力向后仰着头轻喘着，任凭湿了的鬓发贴在泛红的颊侧。  
“佐助，你还真是很敏感啊……”鸣人感叹着坐起身，用手托住佐助的臀：“被我抱，很舒服？”  
佐助还没从刚刚的高潮中缓过神来，隐约听到鸣人再说什么舒服，他也就懒懒的用鼻音哼了一个肯定的答案。殊不知那给了鸣人多大的刺激。佐助保持着被插入的状态转了个半圈，坚硬的龟头碾着内壁擦着敏感带过去，随着佐助的呻吟射出了混着些许浊液的清液，佐助有些无力的倚着地，鸣人抬手去了自己上身的衣服，扣住佐助的一条腿让他张开来，就着佐助侧卧的姿势浅浅抽出又狠狠顶进，柱顶正正地撞在佐助的敏感带。  
“不、不要！鸣人……快停下！求你……啊……哈啊、不要……”快感与先前不断累积直到射精点的不同，鸣人每一下都给了佐助高于到达射精点需要的快感，一下一下尖锐地像是针一样扎在身体上，快感像是电一般在佐助的身体里飞快的流窜，甚至是传到了指尖、趾头、发梢。佐助发出的声音不自觉地偏高，甚至是带着哭腔求鸣人停下。  
鸣人置若罔闻，只顾着在佐助身体里抽插。  
“呜……停下、会坏的……哈啊、会穿的……”佐助挣扎着保持着理智想要止住鸣人的动作，眨掉了眼中多余的水气这才看清了鸣人的脸，虎牙像是比原来长了，胡子的胎痕变粗了些，瞳孔也缩成细长的样子——鸣人无意识地九尾化了。  
像是坏了一样，佐助开始连续的射精，到最后半硬的性器只能吐出些清液，然而鸣人依旧在不停地抽动。穴口已经被剧烈的摩擦弄得通红，佐助感觉自己的身体已经被电流般的快感麻痹到没有知觉了，但眼角被刺激淌出的泪还没有停，看来被弄到发麻的是自己大脑而不是身体。  
“鸣……哈、嗯……鸣人……”佐助试着抬起几乎感觉不到的手臂去攀鸣人微倾的上身。覆在他耳边极轻极软地喃语：“我想要你的……鸣、嗯，鸣人……”  
没经受住佐助的两句软语，鸣人想要射精了。性器胀大了两下，他急着想要抽出，结果被佐助勾着交换了一个吻，耽误了动作，浊液统统留在了佐助体中。  
抽出还沾着些许白浊的性器，鸣人找了纸来稍作擦拭，回头想要帮佐助把那些从被插得一时合不拢的小穴里把自己留了的东西掏干净，结果对方用尽了仅余的力量蜷紧了腿不让鸣人动手。  
无奈，只得顺着他的意，托着抱起带去浴室让他自己清洗。  
佐助洗的时间有点长，鸣人怕他倚着浴缸边睡着了，想也没想就拉门进去了。站在那里的，是裹着浴巾的和自己同岁的佐助。  
“……佐助呢？”鸣人眨眨眼，问。  
“在你面前啊。”佐助一脸看白痴的眼神看着他。  
“不是，晓时期的那个佐助呢？”  
“哦，多亏了你的‘孩子们’，那点多的仙人之力把黑绝留下的术给解除了。”佐助狠狠地咬在“孩子们”三个字上，说着愤愤瞪了鸣人一眼。  
“……哈？”鸣人傻眼了。探头看了一眼浴缸，里面浮着一层黑色的皮，全是神树桩上长出的花的花粉。  
“你每次都是，直接就把人往浴缸里放，都不知道要先处理干净。”佐助卯起劲儿来数落着鸣人，撑在洗手台上的手紧扣着白瓷的边缘，免得自己因为腿软直接瘫倒地上。  
“……”鸣人看着佐助的表情非常的复杂。  
“……怎么了？”佐助让他看得浑身不自在，思考着是不是应该在拉一块浴巾来挡一下。  
“……总觉得有点可惜。”鸣人开口。  
“什么？”  
“少年时候的佐助。错过了。”  
“哈？”  
“当年我就不应该放你走的！”鸣人想要捶地。  
“所以究竟是怎么了？”佐助不解。  
“不行啊，要把之前的份补回来才是……”鸣人自顾自的嘟囔着。  
“什么补回来？”佐助被他越说越云里雾里。  
“佐助！”鸣人突然大声道：“来做吧！现在，立刻，马上！”  
“不是刚结束……你手不要乱摸！”  
“这都是怪你。”七代目火影突然开始耍无赖：“你要负责。从现在开始和我谈恋爱！”  
“……”佐助沉默的拿起干净的浴巾然后甩在鸣人脸上。径直去厨房接了杯水就转身上楼睡觉。彻底无视在他耳边哇哇吵个不停的鸣人，开始自省自己当年太过要强的个性，“抱”这个字，还是只保留拥抱的意思比较好。  
“佐助。”鸣人撒娇似的拖长着尾音，蹭到他的被子里来：“一起睡吧我说。”  
“先去把你一身汗洗了！”佐助踹他一脚。  
“哦。”鸣人立即翻身起来冲去浴室。结果因为没有那换洗的衣物，只是用毛巾挡着下身就回来了。和佐助因为“裸睡”的问题无意义的争执了半天，结果是佐助败下阵来。  
“我说佐助，你除了‘笨蛋’、‘吊车尾的’、‘笨蛋吊车尾’、‘傻子’以外就没有其他的词可以骂我了吗？”  
“……原来你喜欢被骂啊。”  
“才没有的说！”鸣人有点窘迫，把裹着被子的佐助整个搂过来：“嗯，手臂果然还是没能恢复回去啊？”  
“这才是正常的吧。”  
“是哦。”  
两人沉默了一阵，佐助又开了口。  
“鸣人。”  
“嗯？”  
“少吃肉，少吃调味料。你那里味道太重了。”  
“……让我闻闻你的先。”鸣人说出这句话的同时，房间里多了布料摩擦的声音。  
“去死吧你！”  
重物落地的声音之后，宇智波的住地又恢复了平静。


End file.
